


Contradistinction

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [477]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kate's first impressions versus her impressions after joining the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/21/2000 for the word [contradistinction](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/21/contradistinction).
> 
> contradistinction  
> distinction by opposition or contrast: plants and animals in contradistinction to humans.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #178 Caitlin Todd.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Contradistinction

When Kate first met Tony and Gibbs, she couldn't imagine how they worked together. DiNozzo was all irreverence and uncontrolled energy in contradistinction to Gibbs very controlled behavior. Gibbs clearly had the stern my way or no way attitude. DiNozzo had to drive him absolutely crazy as he was always testing boundaries. 

Now that she was actually working at NCIS, instead of the secret service, she saw how those contradistinctions between Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo actually made them work better as a team. DiNozzo's uncontrolled energy made him look at things in a different way than Gibbs did allowing him to spot connections others missed. Gibbs was able to reign in DiNozzo's energy and focus it. Together they solved cases at a much higher rate than any other team in the agency.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
